This invention relates to a building block assembly, and more particularly to a building block assembly which has a bulb in each transparent block.
Conventional building blocks do not have any bulb therein. A conventional building block assembly has one or more bulbs disposed on the conventional building block assembly. However, each block does not have a bulb therein. Therefore, the user cannot assemble the blocks in the predetermined positions in order to illuminate the bulbs.